Pokemon Girls X OC
by JackDroid1999
Summary: You get it from the Title. Rated T for Language in the second half only. Thanks for Reading.


Note: All of the girls here are at least Eighteen or higher so remember that.

Characters: OC, Dawn, May, misty, Bianca, Rosa, Serena, Hilda, Cynthia, Diantha, Green, Iris, Shauna, Lillie, Skyla, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and Team Rocket.

One day A Guy named Jackson was at the pokemon center healing his team which includes a Salamance, A Pikachu, A Combusken, A Galarian Linenoon, A Staraptor and a Mimikyu. he was standing there as A Young woman was watching him from afar. It was Dawn who was which Traveling the same route with him from a few miles behind with some other girls. She stared at him with awe as she does have a crush on him. She decided to take a picture of him and got one. As she tried to leave He noticed her and said  
"Hey, dawn."  
She stopped and said  
"Hi, Jackson."  
They knew each other for some time now as they encountered each other for a few times now during their journey. He asked her  
"How are you doing?"  
"G-G-Good. How about you?"  
She was blushing to a Pinkish shade and he replied  
"Doing good. Going to challenge Skyla later."  
"Good."  
Short Pause.  
"I have to go now."  
"Alright see you later."  
"Bye."  
She walked out securing the picture and headed to a room she and the other girls were sharing. There was Dawn of course and then there is May, Misty, Serena, Rosa, Hilda, Green, Lille, and Iris. it was cramped as they all had to share one room. Dawn came bursting in and May asked her a little shocked  
"Dawn what are you doing?!"  
"Guys, Guys, Guys I got a picture of him!"  
Rosa said to her  
"Good now we get to see what he looks like."  
While showing them the picture dawn was describing how He took on Team Rocket by himself when they were poaching pokemon and They all seem to be rather infatuated with him which Dawn starts noticing that. Misty said to them  
"Wow, He's handsome, nice and stops bad guys?! I'm starting to understand why you like him so much, Dawn."  
Lillie then said to The rest of them  
"I think I'm starting to fall for him myself."  
They all agreed with that notion as they all were falling for him themselves. Dawn now knowing this reacted harshly  
"You guys cant have him He's mine!"  
Iris then tries to grab her phone to take her picture of him and Dawn held on for dear life. they all started fighting with hair pulling, B*itch slapping and tugging occurred until a large boom is heard outside. They all, ran outside seeing Jackson being ambushed by A Garchomp and they all sent out their pokemon to save him and yes they did drive it off. They all ran over to see Jackson beaten and bruised up and decided to take him inside to help him as there were no hospitals around for miles. He was okay and they were decided what to do. Iris suggested  
"Maybe we should tell someone about this?"  
of course, Dawn had something else In mind.  
"I have an Idea to stop our fighting but also get to keep him as well."  
They all asked  
"What is it?"  
and dawn replied  
"We can just share him."  
They were all just skeptical but all agreed that was for the best then May then suggested another Idea.  
"Can we all just Snuggle with him right now?"  
They all nodded in agreement and start sharing him while he is asleep. Dawn, Misty, and May laid onto his right said while Serena, Rosa, and Hilda lay on his left side and Green, Lilie and Iris lay on top of him. It was very cramped sure but they enjoyed every moment of it.  
****French Narrator: "A While Later"  
****Jackson finally woke up from his wounds and realized all of the woman snuggling him. His face turned to an entirely new shade of Pink. He thought to himself  
"I didn't know I was this good with Women... Or good at all."  
He tried to squirm his way out and they all noticed him trying to do and Dawn asked him smiling warmly  
"Where are you going handsome?"  
He continued to blush as They all stroked his chest and nuzzled his neck. He finally squirmed his way out and tried to walk out but May grabbed his arm and said  
"Hey Jackson where are you going? I thought we were going to Have some fun."  
Green then Grabbed his other arm and said  
"No. He is going to hang out with me."  
They all started fighting for him again pulling and tugging him until he walked out since they were fighting each other more than over him in that small cramped room. He thought to himself  
"Note to self to avoid them. I better get to the gym now and get the heck out of dodge."  
****Later at the Gym  
****He finally made it to the gym where Skyla was waiting for her next challenger and when he walked in she was eyeing him rather seductively as he marched over. She asked him  
"What happened to you?"  
"A bunch of clingy girls is what happened to me."  
She walked over seductively and said to him whispering in his ear  
"I can help you fix that."  
"WH-Wh-What?"  
"I heard all about you beating all of the elite 4's and I gotta say I sure had taken a liking to you."  
A soon as she leaned in for a kiss he felt a tug on his arm and realized that they found him. They pulled him and told Skyla  
"Get away from him he's ours!"  
"What?! You're all tearing him apart over there and besides he's Mine!"  
Jackson suddenly thought to himself  
"Am I wearing a love potion or something!"  
As soon as they realized he escaped already he was walking away. They all caught up with him and Dawn asked  
"Are you mad at us?"  
He replied sarcastically  
"Oh no, I'm not MAD its Love being pulled around like a ragdoll and my clothes being ripped to shred's."  
Iris replied  
"Great! we thought you were mad."  
The rest looked at her with her complete stupidity. He saw Officer jenny and nurse Joy and he saw someone he can trust as he saw them many times and became great friends with them. he ran towards them to see if they can help.  
"Nurse Joy! Officer Jenny! I need your help because I suddenly got Like a Whole lote of girls liking me and..."  
Jenny shushed me and Joy told me  
"Well If you want we can just make it a threesome."  
He just said to himself  
"F*CK!"  
they started doing the same Sh*it again and he slipped away again and Bianca said  
"Wow, he's good at slipping away."  
he ran into the forest knowing that his friends Cynthia and Diantha had a cabin that they share here. He frantically knocked on the door and Cynthia answered  
"Jackson! What brings you to these neck of the woods?"  
He ran in and started explaining everything and when he was finished Diantha said  
"We know exactly where you can Hide."  
and he breathed a sigh of relief." The took him to the living room and when he wasn't suspecting it they pushed him on the couch and started laying on top of him. He sighed and said  
"Oh, Sh*t! Tell me am I wearing A Love potion?"  
Cynthia said Rather seductively  
"For us, you have been wearing one for the longest time."  
he sighed and then they realized they left the door open and the rest of the girls had their eyes filled with envy and betrayal and May asked him  
"Is this what are you doing?"  
Cynthia replied  
"Yes because He's trying to get away from you trying to treat him like a ragdoll all of the time."  
The same sh*t Happens again and Finally, he had his fill.  
"Would you all stop it!..."  
They all stopped and he continued  
"I don't want to be pulled around Like a F*ucking Ragdoll and I don't want you all fighting! Can we please Just make some peace here! Because I just want to be Left alone!"  
They all realized what was happening and had gotten sad. Dawn got up and told him  
" We're sorry... We're all sorry about doing all of this to you. Just pick any of us you want and We'll get out of your way."  
He sighed and said  
"I can't choose anyone of you. You're just all so great in each of your very own way. I'm sorry."  
They all smiled and Dawn suggested  
"Well, we can just share you then."  
He smiled as well and said  
"That would be great."  
And that was when they had their fun.  
****The End.****


End file.
